halofandomcom-20200222-history
AV-14 Attack VTOL
The AV-14 Attack VTOL'EGM September 2007 Issue, colloquially known as the "'Hornet", is a United Nations Space Command atmospheric vehicle. It is armed with two Class-2 Guided Munition Launch Systems, each including a missile launcher and a tri-barreled chain-gun. It is also capable of carrying two passengers in lateral jump-seats. Appearance & Use The Hornet consists of a one-man cockpit which makes up most of its mass, and a rear section extending a meter or so backward. From the top of this rear section are a set of wings with what appear to be jet engines/turbo fans at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. It also seems to possess TADS Acquisition and Designation System gear on the nose similar to modern attack helicopters such as the AH-64 Apache. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward (doubling as a landing skid), which allows up to 2 passengers to fire from the sides. It is slightly longer in length than the Covenant Banshee, and its wingspan is larger as well.September 2007 Issue of EGM's vehicle scale chart. Unlike the Banshee, the Hornet can remain stationary in the air, but it lacks the evasive maneuvers of the Banshee, and cannot train its weapons on targets. The controls for the Hornet appear to be similar to those of a helicopter, suggesting that as turbine-driven VTOL craft became more practical they replaced helicopters. The Hornet is most likely used in a supporting role to larger VTOL craft, such as the Pelican Dropship, or the Sparrowhawk, though the latter carries heavier armaments at the expense of being unable to ferry soldiers. The Hornet is generally used in the role of a gunship or a close air support aircraft (much like the modern-day Mil Mi-24 "Hind") as it is able to both transport soldiers and support them. Appearances Hornets appear exclusively in Halo 3. Though Hornets are visible fighting Banshees for most of the early levels, they are only available for use by the player twice, both times in the campaign level The Covenant. In the first appearance, they are used to move quickly from one location to another, with air-to-air combat in between. Later in the mission they prove to be particularly useful in regards to taking down two Scarabs as they can hover in position to destroy the power core, or remove any Brutes and Grunts on the Scarab or on nearby vehicles. The Hornet can be used in Halo 3 Multiplayer. The default version is exclusively available in custom games. Avalanche, included in the Legendary Map Pack, features a snow white Hornet which will be used in matchmaking. The snow Hornet has toned-down machine guns and loses the ability to fire missiles. Bungie stated they wanted it to be less of a flying death platform than a suppressive, support vehicle. History Hornets were used as early as 2524, during Operation: TREBUCHET when were used to ferry Marine strike teams from target to target, as well as evacuating wounded men. In Halo: Contact Harvest, Sergeant Johnson used an M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle mounted on the wing of the Hornet he was riding on. It was attached to the stub-wings by a fibrous cord, and he could free-aim it. Given the recoil of this weapon is likely tremendous it is possible that it was mounted on an armature or pintail mount, suggesting other weapons such as M247 GPMGs could be mounted for passenger use. Hornets had not been observed after that until much later, during the Second Battle of Earth in 2552. They provided air cover throughout the battles at New Mombasa and Voi. Several Hornets were later brought to the Ark and fought against enemy Banshee formations during the Battle of the Ark. Armament In respect of weapons, the Hornet is similar to its Covenant cousin, featuring both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapons. These consist of two three-barreled retractable rotary chain guns, which seem similar to the AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun, mounted on either side of the cockpit, on the underside of the wings. The anti-vehicle capabilities of the Hornet comprise of two six-missile pods on the underside of the jump seats, which fire dual missiles much like those fired by the Missile Pod; however, the missiles are weaker, easier to avoid. However, like those of the missile pod, they lock onto enemy vehicles and turrets and have a slight homing ability. Though the missiles' tracking systems aren't as good as the Missile Pod, they are still capable of destroying all ground vehicles with 1,2, or 3 pairs of missiles. Also, given the high altitude that you are flying at, it is very likely that the missiles will come down more or less on top of the target, making them difficult to avoid in maps such as Sandtrap. It may also be able to mount various turrets and special-applications weapons, but this is not possible in game. Armor The Hornet is very resistant to small arms fire. However, the machine gun/plasma gun and the armaments on the Warthog are capable of doing heavy damage at it. This is not a problem, except on Avalanche, where the Hornet has its missiles stripped out of the map but still boast two powerful machine guns. A Gauss cannon can destroy a Hornet in three consecutive hits. Wraith mortars and Scorpion rounds are both one hit kills. Rockets and Spartan Lasers are able to destroy Hornets with one shot. Missile Pods require three to four hits. When a Hornet sustains enough damage, the windshield will crack and shatter, leaving the pilot open to sniping. Hornet Vs. The Banshee The Hornet is commonly said to be far superior to its Covenant counterpart, the Banshee. In many ways, this is true. For example: * A Hornet's rotary chain guns are more effective against vehicles than a Banshee's plasma cannons. * Hornets can hover, while Banshees are always moving forward slightly. * Hornets can carry passengers, and are much harder to hijack than Banshees. * Hornets are more durable than Banshees, offering the driver more protection. * Hornet's missiles have lock-on capabilities while the Fuel Rod Gun on the Banshee does not (Exept in Campaign). (But on the campaign the Banshees' Fuel Rod Gun appears to have some lock on, since they curve and follow you until they miss) However Banshees do have some small and not so small advantages over the Hornet: * A Banshee has evasive rolls and flips to avoid enemy fire. Lacking these, Hornets are easier targets. * Hornets lack a boost, which can propel the Banshee across a map very quickly. * A Banshee's ordinance can inflict more damage to a vehicle than the Hornet's rockets * Hornets cannot turn quickly, while Banshees can. If a Hornet is being fired at from the rear, it is an easy target Halo 3 Hornet Strategies The hornet is a new vehicle for Halo 3, and is one of the best in the game if used correctly. In campaign, the hornet dominates all battles it enters with its accurate and effective chain-guns, as well as its guided missiles. While in matchmaking on the level Avalanche, however, the hornet lost the use of its missiles and got painted a snow camouflage color scheme. However, it remains a great transport, assault, and support vehicle, and can change the face of a battle if used well. Here are a list of strategic tip for both pilots and troops riding on the wings of hornets. Strategies for pilots *The hornet can only take so much damage before going down. Three missile pod or Spartan Laser hits will take one out. Therefore, if you hear that awful beeping sound signaling that you are being tracked or the charging sound of the laser, it is key to monitor how much health you have before making the decision to stay flying, or to drop out of the air. If you have full health, stay airborne no matter where you are. If you are at about half health, jump if you are over your base or a friendly area, but not if you are over an enemy base or behind enemy lines. If you are beeping red and you hear that missile pod tracking you, jump wherever you are. It is better to take your chances on the ground than to die a certain death in the air. *For men riding on the wings of Hornets, they can point out things like enemy tanks, warthogs, banshees, etc. so the pilot can decide how best to attack the enemy vehicles. *Hornets are about as fast as a Mongoose. However, since they are airborne and there are no obstacles, they are easier to hit than a Mongoose with a laser. If you are piloting or riding and hear a laser, tell your crew and drop out as fast as you can. The Snow Hornet .]] Bungie announced that the Legendary Map Pack will include a Snow Camouflaged Hornet. The new version of the Hornet is camouflaged white for Avalanche, and also Bungie has removed its missile capabilities and weakened its chain-guns (Snow Hornet chain-guns are weaker then those of the Warthog chaingun), thus demoting the vehicle from an assault vehicle to a support/transport status.Bungie Podcast, 8-27-07 This will probably even out dogfights with the Covenant Banshee, giving the Banshee a chance against this new Hornet instead of being a hovering "platform of death." During testing of the new map Avalanche it has been used as an effective transport vehicle for teams during CTF and Assault games. It is also faster than its normal counterpart, probably to make up for the loss of firepower. Trivia *If you want to get better at piloting hornets in Halo 3 multiplayer, a good practice is to play the level The Covenant on legendary from rally point alpha, and to just not use the missiles for that part. This really helps if you want to improve your dogfighting skills. *The Hornet bears a indubitable resemblance to its namesake insect with the "wings" growing slightly wider towards the end (like a real hornet's wing) and with the personnel jump seats mimicking the long back legs that often trail behind the posterior of the insect. *The Hornet is capable of fitting two Spartans in Halo 3, but functionally Hornets can carry four UNSC Marines for insertion operations Halo: Contact Harvest, page 9. *The Hornets in Avalanche are commonly referred to as the Snow-Hornets by players, due to its appearance being Snow-camouflaged. *Due to a winch at the rear of the aircraft, it is suggested that a M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle could be carried under the hull of the Hornet. *The Hornet may be able to glide/swim on water or snow due to having a ski-like sled on the bottom. *The Hornet may be inspired by the MH-6 Littlebird, as they have an extremely similar purpose. *If an Elite sits in the passenger seat, then its hand will get twisted in to the driver seat. *It is one of the most powerful drivable UNSC vehicles. *In the November 2007, issue #76, of The Official Xbox Magazine, on page 42, a note at the bottom of the page mentions the Hornet will be seen in the upcoming Halo Wars. *The regular Hornet has twin-machine gun turrets and missiles for its weaponry. However, the 'Snow Hornet' only has the twin-machine gun turrets. Bungie stripped the "Snow Hornet" of its missiles to balance out the map, Avalanche, as having it would prove to be overpowered. Related Links Internal *Kestrel *Banshee - The Covenant equivalent of the Hornet. External *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RumV4Up5scg